


За Гранью: Желание

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2019 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Оказавшись в незнакомом месте при неизвестных обстоятельствах, невольно цепляешься за любую возможность. Но можно ли представить, что произойдёт, если преодолеть себя и перешагнуть за грань?





	За Гранью: Желание

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2019 заявка №252 ориджинал фикшен

Я открыл глаза и спросонья потёр их. Тёмно-серый пейзаж города сливался и выглядел как-то ненатурально. Я лежал посередине автомобильной дороги, но абсолютно не помнил, как здесь оказался.  
Слегка приподнявшись, я огляделся. Пустая улица в спальном районе, лишённая всякой жизни. Серые дороги, серые здания, серая трава и серое солнце. Из мира как будто высосали все цвета, оставив только черно-серую палитру.  
Поднявшись на ноги, я ещё пару раз потёр глаза, но картина не изменилась.  
«Есть здесь кто-нибудь?!« — крик в пустой мир ни к чему не привёл. Да я и не особо надеялся.  
На мне не было обуви, а из одежды были только потёртые шорты и старая майка. Либо я очень бедный, либо оказался на улице в домашней одежде.  
Решив, что в ожидании нет смысла, я сошёл с дороги на тротуар и, босой, неспешно двинулся к ближайшим домам. Первые шаги давались неуверенно. Я боялся поранить ноги, но твёрдый асфальт не причинял стопам боли, и, через некоторое время моя походка стала более естественной.  
Абсолютное отсутствие звуков вызывало дискомфорт. Никакого ветра, привычных звуков города, и даже тихий шорох шагов звучал как-то лениво. Всё в этом месте вызывало навязчивое ощущение странности происходящего.  
Тонкая полоса тротуара извивалась серпантином, огибая грязь и куски бетона — остатки старой дороги.  
Устав петлять по этому безобразию, я решился выйти на проезжую часть, которая всё равно была пустой. Довольно быстро я дошёл до перекрёстка. За ним плотным строем тянулись жилые здания.  
— Ты уверен, что тебе туда нужно? — раздался мужской голос.  
Тощий мужчина одетый во всё чёрное стоял в тени соседнего здания.  
— Это моя территория, — сказал он таким тоном, будто это всё объясняло.  
— Ваша? — я немного попятился, но страха не почувствовал. Удивительно, но с тех пор, как я проснулся на дороге, я не чувствовал почти никаких эмоций, кроме ощущения странности происходящего. Вот и сейчас я абсолютно не испугался этого человека, хотя интуиция подсказывала, что стоило.  
— Моя, и не говори, что ты не знал, — незнакомец был спокоен и не проявлял никаких признаков враждебности.  
— Я не знал.  
— Ты либо очень складно врёшь, либо… какого цвета твои шорты? — вдруг спросил он.  
— Что? — его вопрос прозвучал неуместно и крайне удивил.  
— Шорты. Какого цвета? — повторил мужчина.  
Решив, что он не шутит, я сделал пару шагов от него, чтобы исключить розыгрыш, и посмотрел на свои шорты.  
— Красные, с белыми вставками по бокам, — ответил я.  
— Красные?  
— Ну, может не совсем красные, — замялся я, — может, бордовые, или сколько там цветов подобного оттенка. Я не знаю.  
— Успокойся. Значит, красные. А как тебя зовут?  
Мне не хотелось продолжать разговор, но молча развернуться и уйти я тоже не мог. От собеседника веяло опасностью, и предсказать его реакцию было невозможно. Пожалуй, сейчас разумней отвечать на его вопросы.  
Я открыл было рот, но не смог выдавить и слова. «Не помню», осознал я.  
— Что? Не знаешь, как тебя зовут? — словно прочитав мои мысли, заметил мужчина.  
Мне хотелось возразить, но возражать было нечем.  
— Хм. Значит решил идти туда?  
— Не знаю. Какое вам дело? Просто захотел и пошёл. Сколько можно задавать вопросы?! — вспылил я. Незнакомцу мой ответ был явно неинтересен.  
— Действительно, — мужчина развернулся и направился к зданиям, к которым я собирался идти изначально.  
Хотя такая компания не вызывала восторга, сохранялось неуловимое предчувствие, что идти мне нужно именно в ту сторону. Чтобы поискать другой путь к намеченным домам, я осмотрелся по сторонам. Как вдруг, то тут, то там промелькнули какие-то тени. Ничего конкретного заметить мне не удалось, но осталось необъяснимое чувство тревоги. Тяги к приключениям я не имел и, немного помедлив, двинулся следом за мужчиной.  
Он шёл размеренным шагом, никуда не торопясь и будто не обращая на меня никакого внимания, но в какой-то момент остановился.  
— Если ты почему-то решил, что нужно идти именно в эту сторону, то думаю, я знаю, куда тебе надо. Могу показать, мне по пути.  
— Там есть люди? Я смогу получить помощь?  
Мужчина ничего не ответил, и лишь продолжил путь. Я последовал за ним, держась чуть поодаль.  
«Этот человек… вызывает необъяснимое чувство опасности, но почему я не могу убежать от него?». Я не испытывал страха, но всё во мне говорило, что моё поведение нелогично. Может, в этом безжизненном, лишённом звуков и цветов месте мне хотелось положиться на единственного человека, которого я встретил.  
Мы проходили одну многоэтажку за другой, и ни в одной из них не замечалось ни единого признака жизни. Я подходил к провожатому всё ближе, но он на это никак не реагировал. Постепенно я немного успокоился и не заметил, как почти поравнялся с ним, пытаясь разглядеть его. При этом он даже ни разу не взглянул на меня, а всё продолжал целенаправленно куда-то идти.  
Его внешность не была примечательной. Очень худой мужчина лет пятидесяти на вид. Тронутые сединой короткие чёрные как смоль волосы. Бледная кожа и впалые глаза делали его похожим на Кощея из сказок.  
Полоса серых панелек, тянущаяся вдоль дороги, начала редеть, и на следующем перекрёстке мы повернули налево, где перед нами раскинулся просторный сквер. Через ровно посаженные деревья тянулись две аккуратные автомобильные дороги, которые полукругом шли к огромному зданию на небольшом холме. Множество ухоженных тропинок с многочисленными лавочками, подстриженный газон. Всё пространство предназначалось для прогулок и возможного отдыха.  
— Областная больница? — я был не в состоянии вспомнить что-то конкретное, но отчего-то вид этого места был мне очень знаком.  
— Так значит, сюда тебя тянуло. Ожидаемо.  
Мужчина что-то тихо пробормотал, но я ничего не расслышал. Не дождавшись пояснений или чего-нибудь другого, я продолжил следовать за ним.  
Приближаясь к зданию, я всё чаще начал подмечать какое-то движение вокруг, но никак не мог понять, что это.  
Необоснованное чувство тревоги периодически охватывало меня и полностью поглотило, когда я наконец заметил движущиеся тени, которых становилось всё больше и больше.  
— Стоп, — неожиданно произнёс незнакомец.  
— Что это такое? — спросил я дрожащим голосом. Тени уже заполонили всё свободное пространство вокруг. Одна из них прошла сквозь меня, я отшатнулся от неё и закричал.  
— Закрой глаза.  
Я не слушал его, а лишь в ужасе продолжал пялиться на эти тени. Почему? Ведь я не чувствовал почти ничего с тех пор как очнулся, так почему же они меня пугают?  
— Закрой глаза! — требовательно повторил он, — и успокойся. Это просто тени. Они не опасны.  
Я неохотно подчинился, замер на месте и стал вслушиваться в окружающую пустоту.  
— Но что они такое?  
— Ты всё поймёшь. Позже.  
Его голос звучал успокаивающе, хоть и не очень обнадёживающе. Почему в здании я всё пойму?  
— Теперь, можешь открывать.  
Открыв глаза, я никого не увидел и вопросительно посмотрел на мужчину.  
— Если ты волнуешься, их становится больше, — лишь ответил он и снова двинулся к зданию.  
Тени появлялись и исчезали, и мне требовалось всё мужество, чтобы не дрожать каждый раз при их появлении.  
Когда мы вошли в здание, я вполне уверенно повернул к коридору, ведущему к лестнице. Я даже не заметил, как вырвался вперёд и уже сам поднимался на третий этаж.  
Коридор, пролёт, ещё коридор, и я уже двигался мимо дверей с номерами палат. Я проходил одну палату за другой, пока не остановился напротив триста двенадцатой.  
Я точно знал, что мне нужно сюда. Помню каждый поворот этого здания, и за каждым из них скрывалась боль, но, несмотря на это, меня тянуло именно в это место.  
Дверь беззвучно открылась. В центре одиночной больничной палаты на узкой кровати лежал я — измученный больной подросток, прикрытый одеялом.  
«А, ну да», — вспомнил я, удивляясь своему безразличию.  
Знакомые дороги, знакомый холм, знакомая планировка здания. Всё это мне знакомо, потому что я много раз здесь был.  
— Значит, ты нашёл то, что искал, — услышал я позади себя голос своего провожатого.  
— Это…это ведь я. Я умер? — с удивительным спокойствием спросил я. — Как-то странно. Смотрю на своё тело и почти ничего не чувствую.  
— Чувствовать — удел живых, — ответил мужчина сухо, — однако ты ещё не умер.  
— Не самое лучшее время для утешения, — я подошёл к телу и слегка коснулся своего лица. Голову тут же наполнили многочисленные образы, воспоминания из жизни, однако это принесло лишь разочарование.  
В попытках справиться с нахлынувшим отчаянием я нервно засмеялся, однако это больше походило на кашель, чем на смех.  
— Вы знали? — спросил я, сдерживая эмоции.  
— Нет, но почти все, кто переходит за Грань в этом районе, попадают сюда именно из этого места.  
— Значит, я всё-таки умер. И теперь это жизнь после смерти. Ну, что же, по крайней мере, здесь у меня ничего не болит.  
— Ты жив, — снова повторил мужчина.  
Я опять засмеялся.  
— За те двадцать минут, что я здесь, я прошёл своими ногами расстояние больше, чем за последние два года. У меня совсем не болит голова, нигде не колет или ломит, не мучают приступы удушающего кашля — последствия бесконечных операций. И я даже не знаю, от чего меня лечили. Родители никогда мне подробно не рассказывали, но я видел, видел. По их лицам было ясно, что бы они не делали, мне ничего не помогало. Да и сам я чувствовал, что времени всё меньше.  
— Однако, ты жив, и цвет твоих шорт прямое этому подтверждение.  
— Цвет моих шорт? Вот уж не думал, что они будут мерилом моей жизни.  
— В этом мире нет цветов, однако ты видишь красный цвет. Что же с тобой случилось? — быстро сменил он тему.  
— Не имею понятия. Последнее, что помню, меня повезли на какую-то операцию. Экспериментальный метод или что-то вроде того, правда, это было в другой стране. Почему я здесь, на самом деле не понятно.  
— Клиническая смерть и кома, — услышал я заключение мужчины, — тогда желаешь ли ты чего-нибудь?  
— Желаю? Так ты джин, исполняющий желания? — сказал я с явным сарказмом. — Нет. Ничего. Единственное, что я хотел, чтобы боль прекратилась. Так что моё желание уже исполнилось.  
— Печально.  
Голос стал звучать грубее, тяжелее и как будто более приглушённо.  
— Тогда добро пожаловать за Грань.  
В следующее мгновение мужчина оказался облачён в чёрный балахон с капюшоном, а в руке возникла массивная коса.  
Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, кто передо мной находится. Бред. Это нелогичный бред, но голова отказывалась соображать. Леденящий страх сковал тело. Желание бежать и кричать было единственным, но я не мог даже шелохнуться.  
Смерть сделала всего один шаг и все ощущения изменились на противоположные, а я уже кричал во всё горло. Я выбежал через дверь, и если бы соображал чуть лучше, то понял, что раньше её там не было, но сейчас мне было не до этого. С ужасом я бежал прочь. Вот уже первый этаж. Едва заметив пожарный выход, я ринулся к нему, но он оказался перетянут цепью с большим замком. В общем, как и обычно. Быстро свернул в коридор и побежал до главного выхода, но вопреки ожиданиям под надписью «Выход» оказалась только глухая стена.  
Жуткий потусторонний голос раздался совсем близко.  
— Отражение реального мира здесь очень изменчивое.  
С безумным воплем я рванул дальше по коридору.  
— Беги и позволь мне наслаждаться твоими криками вечно.  
И я бежал. Минуты сменялись часами, часы днями. За окнами наступила ночь, затем день. Я пытался выброситься из окна или забраться на крышу, но каждый раз глухая стена не давала мне пройти.  
Иногда я терял Смерть из виду, и в такие моменты мне хотелось сдаться. Я устал. Не физическая усталость, которую мёртвые, похоже, не могут испытывать, а моральная. Но каждый раз, как я слышал звук его шагов, глотка разрывалась в крике, и ноги сами уводили меня от него.  
На третий день я перестал следить за сменой дня и ночи и просто пытался не сойти с ума, когда без всякой надежды спустился в подвал. В этой больнице имелся подземный въезд, куда иногда заезжали служебные машины. Я не знал, зачем направился туда, но это единственный выход, который я не проверял.  
Я шёл по просторной стоянке с многочисленными колоннами, когда увидел нечто, от чего мои ноги подкосились. В одном из ответвлений располагалась хорошо освещённая комната, где висели две девушки и два парня, пригвождённые к стене. У них были абсолютно безжизненные глаза, и они больше походили на манекены, чем на людей.  
— Какой послушный. Сам пришёл на своё место. Хорошо. Не придётся тащить, — ледяной могильный голос раздался из ниоткуда. Отражаясь от стен бесконечным эхом, он пробирал холодом до самых костей.  
Услышав его, пленники истошно завопили. Сперва я подумал, что оглох. Крики, наполненные нечеловеческими страданиями и отчаянием пережитого ужаса, разрывали мне душу. Тело дрожало, мне хотелось просто сдаться, но из последних сил я заставил себя бежать. Прочь из этого подземелья, прочь из этого кошмара.  
Ещё пара дней блужданий и борьбы за свою жизнь пронеслись в мгновенье ока.  
Полностью выжатый морально я не заметил, как оказался в своей палате.  
Моё тело всё так же лежало на кровати, а рядом с ним находилась тень. Взгляд на неё вызывал неприятное ощущение. Я присмотрелся внимательней и заметил нечеткий образ стула, на котором она сидела, но которого в этом мире не было. Тень просто сидела и не двигалась, пока к ней не подошла ещё одна и не положила руку ей на плечо. Мама. Папа. Это могли быть только они. Больше не было ни одного человека, которые бы могли находиться рядом со мной. Тени — это живые люди, чьи образы иногда попадают в этот мир.  
— Так чего ты желаешь? — снова раздался пробирающий до дрожи голос.  
Страх в очередной раз сковал моё тело. Сил бежать уже не было, а рот беззвучно открывался и закрывался, как у рыбы.  
— Чего ты желаешь? — повторил голос за спиной.  
За те дни, что я пытался сохранить свою жизнь, я часто вспоминал этот вопрос. Ужас, страх, отчаяние, истощение — я никогда не был так напуган, но вместе с тем я никогда не чувствовал себя более живым.  
— Я хочу жить, — тихо проговорил я в ответ. Слишком ужасные события, которые никогда не случались со мной в жизни, и, если у меня будет шанс, я смог бы бороться.  
— Похвально, — услышал я ответ и повернулся.  
Теперь голос мужчины был таким, как и при первой встрече: сухим, равнодушным. Косы с балахоном также не было.  
— Сильное желание имеет силу. Нужно иметь решимость, чтобы его исполнить. Прикоснись к своему телу и пожелай оказаться в нём.  
— Что?! Зачем? — я хотел узнать, почему он это говорит после всего того, через что я прошёл.  
— Ты хочешь выполнить своё желание или задавать бесполезные вопросы? Делай.  
Не отрывая взгляда от мужчины, я неуверенно прикоснулся к своему телу. Образы, воспоминания из жизни снова возникли в голове, и сейчас я желал, чтобы они стали моими, чтобы та жизнь вновь стала моей.  
— Сынок? — услышал я неуверенный женский голос. — Сынок?! Дорогой! Дорогой, позови быстрей врача, сын проснулся!  
Я осмотрел скудный интерьер моей белой палаты, состоящий из одной тумбочки, и перевёл взгляд на радостное, заплаканное лицо матери. Потом отвернулся и уставился в потолок. Мне снился очень странный сон. Не могу вспомнить, о чём он был, но почему-то я хорошо помнил одно: лишь сильные желания имеют силу. Нужно быть достаточно решительным, чтобы их исполнить.  
— Сынок? — моё молчание заставило мать волноваться, и в её голосе зазвучало беспокойство.  
— Поздравляю, — радостно сказал вошедший доктор. — Во время операции были осложнения, но она прошла успешно. Показатели и анализы в норме.  
— Это значит?.. — мать была готова расплакаться от счастья.  
— Да, теперь за его жизнь можно не беспокоиться. Месяц лечения и ещё пара месяцев реабилитации, и он сможет уйти отсюда на своих двоих.  
Пока родители благодарили доктора, я прислушивался к своим ощущениям и понимал, что тяжесть в груди исчезла, а дыхание не причиняет боли.  
— Доктор, у нас много работы, — проговорил я сухим от жажды ртом, — пора вставать на ноги.  
— Что ж, похвально. Главное не перенапрягаться, спешить некуда, у вас вся жизнь впереди.  
— Не хочу тратить время, — не согласился я, — нужно перешагнуть за грань своих возможностей, — после слов «за грань» меня охватил ужас, но это наваждение быстро ушло.  
— Мы все приложим максимум усилий, — согласился доктор, и с его разрешения мать дала мне стакан воды.  


— А ты очень добрый, Вечный Крик, — послышался из-за спины знакомый, слегка ироничный голос.   
Рядом стояла девушка в элегантном голубом платье, беззаботно разглядывая унылое окружение.  
— Это не место для живых, — равнодушно ответил он, обернувшись. — Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Я заметила небольшое движение у тебя на территории и пришла помочь, но тебя всё не было и не было, поэтому я заглянула сюда.  
— Помочь, значит.  
— Разумеется, — ласково промурлыкала она. — Я совсем не сержусь, хоть и очень хотелось. Вы с Погибелью сорвали мои планы, а ведь я потратила на них много сил и времени. Но мы же всё равно друзья, правда?  
Вечный Крик смотрел на неё немигающим взглядом. Если эта женщина говорит, что ты ей ничего не должен, значит, она уже знает, сколько ты должен, и как это получить.  
— Тебе нужен этот мальчик.  
— Ой. Я такая предсказуемая. Ну, что поделать, слабость у меня к тем, кто начинает ощущать привкус жизни.  
Как только она показалась, он уже знал, что придётся что-то отдать ей. Та заварушка не могла пройти бесследно. Эти женщины вечно втягивают его в свои перепалки.  
— Значит, тот конфликт…  
— Будет полностью исчерпан, — перебила она.  
— Пусть будет так.  
Девушка радостно подошла и слегка прикоснулась к лежащему на больничной кровати юноше, и тут же на её лице появилась довольная улыбка. «Такая жажда жизни. Надеюсь, ты подаришь мне много незабываемых эмоций», — с предвкушением произнесла она, не обращая внимания на Вечного Крика.  
— Всё, спасибо, — снова вспомнила она о его существовании, — приходи и ты как-нибудь ко мне, а то у тебя тут мрачновато. Ещё увидимся. Бай-бай.  
Едва произнеся последнюю фразу, девушка мгновенно исчезла.  
Коса вновь появилась в руке Вечного Крика. Пора наводить порядок на своей территории. Ведь люди ведут себя абсолютно по-разному, когда попадают за Грань. 



End file.
